<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Меня зовут Малфой by stuffcobbsays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089951">Меня зовут Малфой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays'>stuffcobbsays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Venom (2018) Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, symbiote!Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Инородная тварь поселилась в его теле, и он чувствует её медленное, ленивое движение по венам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Меня зовут Малфой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466635">Venom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko">b_liss_ko</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020">fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ему жарко. Зябко. И во всех отношениях паскудно. Инородная тварь поселилась в его теле, и он чувствует её медленное, ленивое движение по венам.</p><p>Возможно, ему только кажется.</p><p>Возможно, тварь затаилась и спит.</p><p>Возможно, в эту самую минуту она жрет его печень. Или склизкими щупальцами опутывает мозг, пускает корни, подчиняет его разум.</p><p><i>Много думаешь о себе, Поттер-р</i>, мягко шуршит в голове. Инородная тварь смеется над ним, он слышит эту усмешку в несуществующем голосе так явно, как хриплый наждачный смешок у самого уха. До мурашек. До вставших дыбом волос на загривке.</p><p>Самое страшное – ему не страшно.</p><p>Ему жарко.</p><p><i>Такой вкусссный</i>, мурлыкает тварь. <i>Такая хорошая еда.</i></p><p>– Мерзкая ты тварь, – он проталкивает слова через судорожно сжимающееся горло, глубоко дышит носом. – Если я сдохну, ты тоже сдохнешь.</p><p><i>Тебе ведь не противно, Поттер-р</i>, шепчет несуществующий голос, падает вибрацией куда-то в живот, и внутри становится пусто и горячо. Что-то просачивается сквозь его кожу, обретает форму, цвет, ощущение плотного, жаркого, упругого; он закрывает глаза, он не может-не-хочет-не-будет смотреть. Как инородная тварь скользит по его телу десятком слепых жадных щупалец, оплетая, сдавливая, пробуя на вкус.</p><p><i>Хорошая еда</i>, голос ласково перетекает у него внутри, как щупальца – снаружи. <i>Такая послушная.</i> </p><p>– Если ты собираешься меня не только сожрать, но еще и трахнуть, хотя бы представься, для начала, – плюется он.</p><p><i>Малфой</i>, смеется голос. <i>Меня зовут Малфой</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>